


Little Changes

by PhantomWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi noticed the changes on his former teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.  
> Warning: The Akashi I used here is the original one. Not emperor!Akashi.

Akashi thought that it doesn't require a genius mind to know that there was something  _new_  with his former teammates.

On the outside, they were still them－Kise was still noisy as usual, Aomine was the ever boobs-loving teenager, Midorima religiously tuning at his horoscope, Murasakibara has yet to add more flavors on his favorite lists when it comes to snacks, and Kuroko was just the same with his low presence.

The redheaded captain somehow wondered if he had missed out that much after the victory-obsessed side of him had taken over.

He noticed minute changes like how they have grown physically, like Midorima now taller than Aomine compared back in middle school. Each of them developed some unique specialties, and Akashi was quite proud of them for that.

Their new personalities had been a small surprise. The ex-captain remembered the blonde for his dashing but not so sincere smiles he often thrown at his fans. But looking at the said person now, he seemed to be more honest, not only to himself but also to others; completely discarding the mask he used to wear before.

Aomine had become more diligent, as Akashi noted. According to Momoi herself, he was putting extra efforts on basketball practices lately, if not better before he used to start slacking off in Teiko days. Apparently, the man found new passion in the sport thanks to his rival, Kagami Taiga. Maybe Aomine's fetish was something that couldn't be cured, but he was harmless even with it, anyway.

The current Midorima seemed to tolerate people more. He wouldn't mind relying at least to others, and functions well as part of a team that wasn't the Generation of Miracles. His way of being thoughtful was under the pretense of 'giving luck', which he seldom does unless the person was close enough with him on a personal level. The bespectacled teen was yet to be more truthful with his concerns though. But for someone as prideful as him, Akashi thought he was the one who had undergone the largest change.

Murasakibara was as loyal as he was since to Akashi. Although Murasakibara was still someone who listens to whatever the redhead says, he was now independent enough to decide on his own. And Akashi was glad when he learned that Murasakibara, albeit like an over sized kid, fell into the good hands of his seniors at Yosen. The former captain of Teiko was also aware of the giant's new babysitter who he was very fond of, as what Akashi heard. Considering he was talking about Murasakibara here, that person must be something.

Akashi briefly played with Kuroko, right before their Winter Cup match had ended. The latter was looking very happy with his new teammates. Seirin somehow reminded him of their middle school basketball team, how they were before being recognized as the Generation of Miracles. The fame and their overwhelming talent had made them went the opposite way, totally far from Kuroko's idea of basketball. For someone who was not keen on showing his emotions, Kuroko was clearly satisfied with his high school life, enjoying it to the fullest.

Akashi thinks they made the right choice, seeing how they are currently.

Although, there were some things that completely had him wondering  _at first_.

Once, when he was on his way to a business meeting at Tokyo where he was ordered by his father to represent him while the man was away for some overseas matters, he noticed a blonde and a heavily tanned teen walking hand in hand along the streets. It was obvious that the said blonde was Kise and the other was Aomine. Even if Kise's hair was almost hidden from sight, and was also wearing sunglasses, there was no way Akashi couldn't recognize him in broad daylight.

But he did wonder when did the two became too close... Intimate.

Sure, Kise is Aomine's admirer in basketball. He was who inspired the model, after all. Akashi did not miss Kise's awestruck expression whenever Aomine made an amazing dunk in games. Despite of that, Akashi hardly thought they could be taken in a romantic sense.

Looking back when Aomine began leaving basketball practices at Teiko for good, Akashi did remember the longing stares Kise was giving off at the entrance of the gym, as if expecting his idol to come back again anytime and ask for a one-on-one. Eventually, Kise stopped waiting and had given up chasing after Aomine altogether. It was when he decided he would treat Aomine as a rival instead and tried to be better than him.

When it clicked inside Akashi's head, he simply smiled. There was actually nothing to be surprised of in the first place.

They're not bad-looking together. If anything, the two complement each other. Besides, they suit the personality of each perfectly fine. And for once, Aomine seems serious about someone who lacks breasts.

Akashi glanced just in time to witness Aomine pecking Kise's cheek for a chaste kiss.

* * *

In the case of Midorima, Akashi couldn't exactly say he expected it.

Midorima might have developed more patience for people, yes, but to think that the green-haired teen allows someone to be clingy towards him－it was another story.

It hadn't crossed his mind before that there was something more than friendship and bond between the two Shuutoku freshmen when Rakuzan themselves had faced the veterans. The move the duo used against them should have spoken the different kind of trust they had. Not only it required them of deep understanding of each other, but also sharing the same attitude towards risks.

"I see you have befriended someone," Akashi commented out of the blue over a shogi match with Midorima. "A good choice of partner, I must say. He can utilize your ability very well."

"I do not  _befriended_  him," Midorima corrected. "He was the one who approached me first."

Akashi smiled inwardly, knowing his opponent had a brief flashback about his first encounter with said partner. "Still, you consider him a friend, no?"

The bespectacled teen slightly sputtered at that. "F-Friend?" He cleared his throat, silently hissing at his stuttering. "Takao is a slave."

"You don't consider him a friend?"

"No," he answered without a beat.

"But you let him hug you occasionally?"

"Wha－how did you know that?" Midorima looked horrified.

Akashi shrugged. "You know why."

"Takao is clingy, and hugs almost anyone he knows."  _And I don't like it_ was at the end of his tongue.

In Akashi's part, of course he knew what was left unsaid. Well, it's Midorima. No matter how weird he was or try as he might to have a look of indifference, in the end, he's simple minded, not even that complicate to figure it out. "Tell him then."

"Tell what?"

"How you really feel." It made the shooter's face heat up in an instant.

Midorima grunted, adjusting his glasses. "Where did the idea came from?" he asked incredulously after composing himself. "I told you he's not－"

"If I win, you do as I say," Akashi egged, feeling encouraged after remembering Aomine and Kise. Not that he has to tell Midorima; it would probably embarrass him to no end. Besides, there was no way he was going to lose anyway.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" The shooter sighed. "You know I never won against you."

"Beat me to avoid the predicament."

A challenge, but the result was as clear as the sky. Akashi believed his former vice captain had no intention to win, to use it as an excuse to confess, most likely.

Midorima would do fine with enough nudging and motivation.

It was later that evening when Akashi received a text message of  _Thank You_ from the Shuutoku's ace.

* * *

Murasakibara was a different matter.

The thought of matchmaking him fleeted Akashi's mind for a second, and dismissed the thought right on the next millisecond.

It would be a lost cause.

He decided that time to call the giant. Akashi ought to check on him once in a while to see how he was doing. If he was brushing his teeth three times a day; if he regularly visits his dentist; if he monitors his blood sugar level... Things like that.

Akashi frowned when nobody picked up his call on the other line. Not that he was angry or anything. It was perhaps either Murasakibara was currently at the bath or toilet, or he ran off to the nearest convenience store.

It was after five minutes when Akashi's phone rang. A message from Murasakibara.

_Ah, Aka-chin~ I cannot answer you at the moment._

_I'm playing pocky with Muro-chin~_

_Later~_

There was a photo attached to the text he received.

The picture captured Murasakibara and Himuro Tatsuya at the ends of a strawberry pocky stick. Murasakibara's hair tied on a messy ponytail and was somewhat looking determined to win the game. The thing was, there was only less than an inch between the giant and his babysitter's lips, and both did not seemingly mind it one bit.

Ah, Murasakibara did become more independent.

* * *

When he found out about Kuroko and Kagami's relationship, there was no shock anymore, even the slightest.

Maybe because you could instantly say  _they're a match made in heaven_  or something.

Also, there was already the vibes of an old married couple given off by the two.

Akashi learned about Kagami being a good cook; awkward in relationships for a big guy, but can be caring like a doting mother. Kuroko is in good care then, and Akashi doesn't doubt it.

Especially after witnessing himself how Kagami's eyes would lit up at the sight of his partner, unspoken passion and connection with his shadow. There might be few words between them, but Kuroko, as his former captain knew him, doesn't need words to feel he is loved.

Kagami is the brightest light Kuroko could ever had.

* * *

All the pondering about his former teammates made him think that he was the only one left without a partner.

Not that he was rushing, but you know what they say when surrounded by friends who are in relationships: it makes you want to catch up with them.

But that could wait.

For now, he still has a certain Furihata Kouki to take out on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
